Good things come to those who can wait
by Immortal Lovett
Summary: Sweeney finally succumbs.... rated M for sexual content


'You're in a merry mood today, Mr Todd,' observed Judge Turpin.

_Isn't a man always merry after the night before...._

Sweeney's mind drifts back....

Her pungent scent attacked his nostrils as he entered the room, swirling cinnamon and gravy through him intensely. The dim lighting and the dying fire meant he had to drink in his surroundings, albeit familiar ones, with unusual effort.

On the opposite wall an orange glow emitted from the stone fireplace, small logs almost white with the heat crumbling as they burned slowly. The walls, usually a delicate cream with a dark flowery pattern, now appeared yellow where the light reflected, and blackened in the shadows.

The living room was sparsely furnished with mismatching items, yet many smaller decorative ornaments cluttered every surface. She had made great attempts at giving an expensive and sophisticated feel to the room they spent their many evenings together in, from the two tartan rugs covering the second hand olive carpet to the large oil lamp set atop a polished mahogany end table. Few pictures hung from the walls leaving a slightly airy feel to the cosy room, and a blue cotton loveseat was joined by an armchair which hugged the person sitting in it close, enveloping them almost.

Sleeping silently, Nellie was snuggled deep into the worn armchair. Its chunky arms secured her position as the glaring heat reflected itself off her soft pale skin, highlighting her ample cleavage as it remained as visible as always. Her dress was full length, a corset style top ending in a flowing skirt, two pieces technically, but made to look like a single item. Slender arms were folded around her middle as she slept, her bare skin as tantalising as her impure self. The only remaining innocence beheld by this long suffering woman was her belief in the power of love.

He approached her vulnerable self, finally deciding that giving in to his impulses, his sexual desires, he would gain far more than if he were to continue to refrain himself. It was a pointless exhaustion as his dear Lucy was long gone now, and if he was entirely honest with himself, Nellie Lovett was an altogether sublime lady, her captivating seductiveness overbearing his rationality. Any red blooded male would have already admitted defeat, what with watching her breasts bounce with each step, observing intently as her hips swayed as she approached him each morning, feeling her warm spicy breath tickle the flimsy hairs on his neck at least a handful of times each day.

Expertly sliding his muscular arms in turn from his dark jacket, he tossed it aside and glanced down at his body. The white shirt had to be the newest item in the whole building as his shirts required regular replacing. This one had managed to survive for two whole days; apparently he was in a good mood recently.

As he roughly kicked off his scuffed black leather boots and moved them aside with his bare feet, Nellie muttered softly in her sleep. Sweeney couldn't keep his curiosity in check. Not only was he anxious to satiate both of their needs, finally, but he was very interested to know of what she was dreaming. His groin tensed slightly as he imagined her dreaming of what she would like to do to him, wondering if it reflected his innermost, shameful secrets.

The sexual tension present in every second they were together was fine enough to be slashed through with one of his needle fine razors. This thought brought Sweeney to turn his evil deeds over once in his revenge ridden mind. He would treat Nellie in the same professional manner he dealt with his customers. He felt nothing for the countless men who entered his parlour, and disregarded his emotions about having only slightly over half of them leave again. He would ensure that once he had filled his wants, and filled her with his poisonous hate, that he would walk away and feel nothing more than sexual satisfaction. The one thing he promised himself was that she would not be killed this night.

Nellie stirred, shifting her neck back into the headrest, exposing her elegant throat. Sweeney's arousal flowed straight to his cock as he approached her vulnerability. To trust her naked neck around him excited him vastly. The erection contained in his tight black trousers would be obvious if only she were looking.

Arriving by her side he tentatively lifted his right arm, the one which had destroyed so many manly throats, and he traced the tips of his fingers from her brow down past her ear and over her pulsing jugular and paused. Her life pumped though her in much the same way as his blood continually pumped to his genitals, maintaining an erection unfamiliar in its intensity.

Nellie's eyes flickered as she responded to his electrifying touch. Her heavy lids opened in a relaxed manner, revealing lustful brown eyes once more becoming focused on his own animalistic counterparts. Her full lips parted as a slight gasp escaped, exhibiting her alarm. She quickly composed herself, a well accomplished art considering her palpable weakness in his presence.

'What is it Mista T, is something wrong?' concern was painted on each delicate facial feature. The sound came out a mere whisper which danced as a smoky substance over Sweeney's senses.

'Shhhh,' came his orders. Both his hands trailed rough fingers down each of her silky arms, a gentle scratching awakening her every nerve. He had never before touched her this way and it felt amazing.

Once his slim fingers found her dainty hands, overworked from her hard graft yet still unimaginably smooth to his touch, their fingers interlinked. Nellie pulled herself up using his strength. A silence had fallen in the room, a stark contrast to the battles raging inside each of them separately.

Nellie was most confused by this sudden conversion in his attitude. His calm collected exterior was unnerving her to her core. Waiting almost a lifetime for even the slightest ounce of affection, now that she had it she was experiencing reluctance. Nellie was worried that Sweeney had an ulterior motive, that he couldn't possibly want from her what she had craved for many years. She would willingly give him whatever he was seeking but rather hoped it would please her to do so.

Sweeney slithered strong arms around her waist, allowing hers to fall. Once they had found her feminine body they pulled her close. Their bodies were pressed together now, each of their breathing laboured. Nellie could feel her stomach tense with anticipation, the heady warmth she felt each time he spoke to her let alone brushed her skin accidentally began to fill her belly leaving her groin aching for him. She was thankfully not close enough to notice his erection tenting his trousers.

Eyes connected in a silent understanding they stood for a short second watching one another closely. Nellie struggled to keep her lids apart as the lust washed through her. He was internally quashing any doubts about carrying out the sins of the flesh; she was concerned that if she allowed her cunt to rule her head and she made any wrong move right now she might not get her chance to fuck him. She must allow him to lead.

The dim lighting meant that before their lips met each lost focus of the other's face as they shadowed due to their closeness. The black spread over their features as the passion sparked upon the meeting of their lips. Sweeney slipped his eager tongue through her perfect lips and stroked itself over her own smaller tongue. Their mouths pressed hard against each other as they furiously kissed, and Sweeney squeezed her even closer to his warm, hungry body. A hard lump pressed against her slender thigh, parted only by their clothing, which caused her to moan with yearning.

After many moons of longing for this man to touch her, now that he had relinquished all she needed was for him to enter her. The only reason she had climbed onto her late husband every night was because this woman closely associated love with sex. Therefore she had to have Sweeney show her how much he loved her. Sweeney could never love anyone but Lucy but he could certainly satisfy his lust.

A heated dampness began to escape into her lacy knickers as they continued to battle each other's tongues. This alluring man was gently alternating his feverous kissing with a gentle nibbling of her lower lip which caused her back to arch against his hands every time and made their genitals seemingly close in on each other.

Nellie could feel her cunt throb heavily as she moved her arms from his hips to the top of his shirt, and moved to unbutton the flimsy cotton shirt blocking her from his tanned torso. Continuing to plunge her tongue into his mouth she smiled inside knowing that her knickers were slowly becoming wetter than their kiss, her delicious milk almost pouring out of her in preparation.

As briskly as possible in her aroused state Nellie undid each fiddly button and they worked together as he fought his way out of the shirt. He reacted almost as if the shirt were on fire, struggling to throw it off him as hastily as he could, free himself for what was to follow. Eyes open through this task their lips never did part.

Sweeney pulled away finally from the deep kiss, the best in his life if he were entirely honest with himself, and eyed the woman carefully as he held her at arm's length. Her eyes were almost closed as she tried, and failed, to disguise her doubt mixed with desire.

'Not to worry Mrs Lovett' Sweeney snarled, an evil grin twisting itself over his once beautiful face. Nellie held herself still, awash with scepticism. She didn't dare move simply for fear her dream might end here.

The excruciating torment inside her was proved nonsensical. Sweeney had studied her delicious face basked in firelight with every feature accentuated by the warm glow and now he wanted to taste her all over, to devour everything from the salty sweat that coated her slick pale skin to her creamy juices as they flowed from her neglected hole. Without warning his agile hands grabbed the black and red corset, which squeezed her breasts so that her nipple almost fell out, and ripped it completely in one swift motion from her.

Surprise slapped Mrs Lovett's pretty little face as she stood there half naked (for there was no need for a bra under the corset), her pale round breasts still pert with small pink nipples erect at their fore. A grin appeared on her shadowed face and she looked positively radiant. She knew this was it and he knew she knew so. The power he had over her was really getting him going.

One stride brought their bodies together once more, her breasts pressed forcefully onto his ribs and they once again kissed with intense enthusiasm. Eyes closed, their attentions were solely on the feel of one another as they each smoothed spirited hands over the bare flesh of the other. Sweeney's hand took Nellie's breasts fully in his palms and she gasped with appreciation as the titillating feel of him on her erotic areas caused her body to shudder as if an ice cube had slid down her spine.

Ending the kiss once more, Sweeney moved so he could begin kissing her elsewhere. He began on the left corner of her full lipped mouth and planted gentle kisses, almost uncharacteristic in their nature, all the way down her face and neck. He paused here, and expertly nibbled over her neck, almost hard enough to cause her pain. She writhed in her socks as she squeezed her thighs together with burning lust; her clit was swelling in pretension. The heat in the room from the fire and their passion caused their body's to feel almost unbearably hot against one another's.

Once the nibbling had ceased he continued to trail his gentle kisses toward her left breast. As her reached the nipple, erect and rounded, he sucked it into his mouth and nipped rather harshly with his teeth resulting in her screaming with both the pain and pleasure. Continuing his attentions as he swirled the nipple around with his tongue and scraping his teeth over her more gently now, her hands wandered down to his belt.

Fumbling for a hold for a short while Nellie finally managed to undo the leather belt's buckle and she chose to move immediately to the button and the flies rather than take the belt from its holds. This proved a slightly laborious task with her head thrown back and her eyes closed. The wetness from his mouth on her breasts mixed with the coolness of his breath gave lascivious stimulation to her sensitive boobs.

Continuing his sucking and nibbling on her precious breasts, as plump and round as the peachy bottom she hid underneath her skirt and becoming almost as slick with his saliva as her knickers were with her own juices, Sweeney moved his hands all over her womanly curves. He stole a feel of her groin as his lust overpowered his control, and he forced his hand to push her skirt and knickers onto her sex roughly. Nellie groaned as she grinded her hips against his hand feverously, a titillating sensation as he poised his forefinger at her entrance and applied enough pressure so that if there were nothing in the way he would have entered her slick cunt. Instead she felt the sopping yet rough material just inside her lips which left her longing for more.

Nellie hurriedly yanked Sweeney's trousers down over his hips, his plain white boxers following suit, revealing his erect cock, unquestionably generous in its substantiality. A rather proud grin settled upon his captivating yet slightly chilling face as he surveyed her reception. Nellie Lovett was remarkably impressed and noticeably turned on by the view of his hard member. Her lips parted in an inaudible gasp and her beautiful brown eyes widened with her longing.

In one swift motion she took control of the situation and grasped his shoulders rather harder than was necessary as she almost threw him onto the sofa. He had released her breast from his hungry mouth and he simply allowed her to steer him into a seated position, his trousers bunched around his ankles.

Once he was seated, his comfort carelessly sidelined, Nellie watched his face again as she grasped the top of her flowing skirt and teasingly began to slide it over her curvaceous hips, her eyes glancing intermittently to his cock as it throbbed visibly. Her lacy black knickers failed miserably in concealing his view of her dark curls as her skirt pooled at her feet. Gracefully stepping out of it she stood almost naked before him, the dim lighting accentuating her perfectly shaped figure. He was curious to see what her next move would be as he waited in heated anticipation.

Sweeney would not have to wait long for what he wanted from her as was custom. She lingered but a second before advancing on him and closing the final gap between them once more.

Kneeling at his feet she breathed gently as she leaned toward his cock, her breath cool yet refreshing on its warmth as his blood concentrated all its force there. Culminating his wait Nellie took the head of him into her gentle mouth, resulting in him moaning loudly with gratification as he got his result, and thrusting his slender hips into her face as his cock slid further past her lips.

Nellie began to move her head up and down as she circled her tongue over his sensitive tip erratically, a sensation completely novel to him. This alluring woman clearly had skills even if they did not reside with pie making.

Her teeth occasionally grated against him and he did not gasp from pain but rather the added sensation it brought as she gradually sucked his tension away. Once again his eager hands wound up on her breasts as she moved, and he rubbed his finger and thumb over her nipples and squeezed them whole in alternating yet rapidly increasing motions as his pleasure mounted. His cock began to ache with the insurmountable feelings she was rediscovering in him, for he had survived many moons alone with only his right hand for company.

Eyes closed, Nellie continued to pleasure him with her mouth and scratch at his thighs as she enjoyed herself as well, which oddly added immensely to his excitements. It was, after all, something she had been yearning to do to him for a long long time. If he was entirely honest with himself he knew he had not failed to notice her breasts sticking out of her low cut corsets and dresses day after day, and he had begun to respond uncharacteristically to the feel of her breath on his neck, his throat.

Brutal red lines appeared on his legs which brought even more intensity to her affections. As if in imitation of her, Sweeney's eyes were also closed, and he rested his head on the plumped cushiony headrest. Nellie was all too soon bringing him to orgasm and he felt the pressure building rapidly in his groin.

Seemingly seconds later the pleasant pressure was released down her throat as she ran her tongue over his head rapidly the one last time he needed. Spurts of salty come flowed from his solid member and she drank him down with wicked devotion, swallowing his every offering.

After milking him of all he had, and as he remained head back and eyes closed, she took her mouth from his cock and stood. She slipped down her lacy knickers revealing her trimmed ebony curls. Nellie tossed them aside as they would be of no use now. They made a soft thunk on the carpet as they crumpled.

Nellie Lovett now stood completely naked before her beloved if ignorant man, her hair the typical sexy mess it always was, her boobs perfectly shaped over her skinny ribs, and her hips perfectly rounded leading to elegant yet slim thighs. Between her legs, deep inside her cunt, her absolute infatuation and aggressive urgency to feel him inside of her caused her desire to show itself as it began to dribble down her inner thigh.

Before giving him the chance to recover from the mind blowing orgasm that he had been missing his whole life Nellie straddled his thighs and fiercely slammed his wrists boldly against the gentle puffed up cotton of the sofa. The stark contrast of both her actions against their surroundings and mainly the incongruous nature of her incursion as her juices smeared over his toned thighs brought his attention back rapidly.

Not leaving him room to comprehend what she was doing she began to kiss his neck hungrily, beginning with gentle pecks and quickly sucking and nibbling on his throat longingly. She brushed her copiously wet cunt over the tip of his still erect cock to tease him. Knowing full well that he would thrust his hips towards her she expertly moved them upwards at the correct time to prevent him entering her.

Purple bruises and visible bite marks were being left on his neck from where she had focused her lustful attentions but Sweeney only groaned louder and more enthusiastically as she got more violent. The fact that this shy yet incredibly sexy lady was such a polar opposite when it came to all things sexual left him pining for more.

Sweeney struggled to release his wrists as she was surprisingly strong when aroused. Sore red rings were spreading round his veiny wrists which only served to turn her on more. Nellie lowered her hips so she sat only on his thighs, still kissing his neck deeply, allowing his cock to rest against her taught stomach as her luxuriant secretions seeped onto his lap.

Finally releasing his arms so she could run her hands through his crazy hair, and kiss and nip his neck more securely, he took the chance he had been waiting for. He ran his hands up her thin arms and followed her tantalising body down, until they came to a pause at her breasts once more. He pinched her pink nipples once before continuing his trial down her body.

Nellie moaned as his hands entangled themselves in her pubic hair. He was so close to touching her cunt and she _needed_ him to. No more did she simply dream for it, she just _had_ to have him inside her, _now_. She moved from his neck by planting a trial of passionate kisses toward his manly lips. Crashing her mouth upon his anew, their tongues moved together in unison, fighting for dominance.

Just as their lips met Sweeney had rammed his forefinger into her sopping cunt with great ease, surpassing her swollen clit with a single stroke. The heavenly sensations encouraged her to begin to suck and nip at his lips and tongue as he began to massage that spot inside of her that had been untouched by a man for too long, her hips grinding themselves into his hand in a perfected rhythm.

Their rapture increased as he rubbed faster and rougher, a knowing touch he had perfected in his younger years. She gasped and moaned as a warmth built much quicker than any time she had gone solo in her belly. His hand was thoroughly drowned in her syrup, and he teased his thumb over her bulging clit as he continued to caress her g spot, sliding one more finger in for greater effect. He began to bite back in amongst their kiss whenever she became too faint with pleasure that she could not concentrate.

His expert fingers used a come hither stroke as he gently brought her to orgasm. The build up of sweetness in her lower abdomen was finally released as her spine arched and her cunt contracted and spasmed its way through her climax, her whole body becoming flooded by sheer ecstasy. A throaty moan almost screamed its way out of her as she pumped her gratitude over his now sore wrist, bathing his poorly in her faint nectar.

Sweeney grinned as she slowed back from her orgasm and opened her eyes to look at him. A knowing smirk came over her face as he approached her face to put a single kiss onto her lips. He then brought up his soaked hand and wiped her delicate milk over her throat, the feeling similar to that of blood. He was unable to control himself anymore. His solid cock had not ceased its erection even after he came down her throat. It wanted to be inside her, now, to fuck her precious body until they both screamed in satisfaction. The sight of her throat slick with her own velvety secretion was too much for him.

Clutching her voluptuous feminine buttocks in his masculine hands he lifted her as he stood in a swift action and strode with ease toward the cabinet opposite. He had no time to find anything more comfortable to sit her on. Placing her down, sweeping all ornaments with her, he plunged his large cock straight into her prepared cunt with zealous nonchalance.

Both Nellie and Sweeney groaned their sincere contentment as they connected finally. He was in control once more, not because he hadn't enjoyed having her on top of him, coming all over him devoutly, but because he was a man and he ought to be the one to fuck her senseless. Their bodies rocked together, both their hips grinding against one another as he angled his cock to hit her in that special place. She had not long since recovered from her previous climax and her cunt was now emulating another.

She threw her head back as far as was possible as they unsettled the cabinet repeatedly. Nellie was in the throes of his passion, something she had desired since her younger years, and had completely given herself to him. Sweeney could not pass up the chance to attend to her thin, fresh throat as he fucked her. He bit down hard and drew blood in his excitement, causing him to ram himself even harder into her and increasing the pleasurable friction for them both.

With her nails digging into his shoulders as she held on tight, Nellie rocked her hips into him, riding his cock as hard as he was offering it to her. The feel of him on her vulnerable throat caused her to gasp deliciously as she recalled what he had not long since smeared over it.

Within mere minutes both of them were sweating, their alluring figures taking advantage of the other one. The slickness of their damp skin, and the gentle odour each gave off only surmounted the teasing to their senses as the rhythmic pumping encouraged their orgasms to arrive. Sweeney moved to kiss her once more, her delectable lips too plump to resist for long, and she kissed him back with hunger. He was the only meat she would ever crave.

Sweeney felt her close tight around his cock before he realised what was happening and she writhed against him in absolute euphoria. Her delicate face appeared with her eyes rolled so far back that only the whites were visible and her mouth was open in a silent gasp as she could no longer concentrate to kiss him.

The contractions of her orgasm in her cunt spread the intoxicating climax through every cell in her body as she seemingly came again and again, her legs shaking immensely as the unknown power overrode her. His thighs and wiry black pubic hair were now marinated with her juices, and as she eventually recovered enough to look him in the eye, he finally had his release.

More white essence spilled out of his cock and shot precious seed up high into her. His mind was over washed with exaltation, his body tingling intensely as he thrust his last spillage into her. His face was serious, and she contemplated his orgasm face with delicious avidity, her tongue licking her pouted upper lip, her body rocking with his jolting movement until they were both milked of come.

'Oh Mista T!' Nellie's voice wobbled in a higher pitch than usual as she showed her appreciation.

'Mrs Lovett' sighed Sweeney, his cock slowly becoming flaccid inside of her, his tongue licking a dribble of blood from her throat where he had pierced her pale skin, 'You're a bloody wonder!'


End file.
